Finding Family
by goddess of the water
Summary: Becca Montgomery befriends a certain intern, and unknowingly complicates Derek and Addison's situation even further. Takes place after 2x08, Let It Be please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**How simple a thing it seems to me that to know ourselves as we are, we must know our mothers' names.**

**Alice Walker**

**Chapter One:**

The streets of New York were, as usual, insanely crowed and very busy. A red headed teenage girl was sprinting down them, trying hard not to bump into anyone while loaded with shopping bags. She failed almost immediately, dropping half of her things as she bumped into a man with curly black hair. He removed his arm around the shoulders of the woman next to him and knelt down to help the girl pick up her things.

"Thanks. Sorry for, you know, bumping into you. Just trying to get home. " she apologized.

"Oh, sweetie, that's fine." The woman said sympathetically.

"Here you go." He said, handling the girl a crumpled piece of paper and a shopping bag. "Would you point us in the direction of the adoption agency?"

"You saved my bags…it's down the street and to the right. Put in a good word for me, will you?"

"Sure, you're…"

"Becca Montgomery"

"Weiss. Nice to meet you. This is my wife Savannah."

Becca looked at the woman with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." She greeted politely, gesturing for savannah to shake her hand. She did, smiling back at her.

"Well, sorry, again, for running into you guys. Good luck with the adoption thing."

"Thank you. Maybe we'll see you again soon."

"Maybe" Becca replied with a tight smile. "Nice meeting you two."

She headed back down the street her red hair bouncing along with her. Savannah watched where she had walked away even after Becca had disappeared from view.

"Does she remind you of anyone?" she asked Weiss, confused.

"No, not really." Weiss said casually. "And we should probably go; we have an appointment in ten minutes."

Savannah sighed, still preoccupied over the girl and her similarities to her best friend.

Savannah feigned interest in the other children's various biographies, thinking only of the mysterious red-haired teenager. Eventually, when Weiss finally noticed her short, disinterested answers to the woman's questions, he interrupted the exchanges.

"Can we have a minute?" he requested.

The woman nodded with a sunny smile that Savannah was beginning to find annoying.

"Of course" she left the room, leaving Weiss and Savannah alone.

"Sav, you do still want to do this, don't you?" he asked gently.

"Yeah, I just…didn't that girl remind you of someone?"

"You mean Becca?" Savannah nodded. "She had red hair, I guess like Addison. That's all. You've probably been just too preoccupied because they're in a pretty bad spot. Addy and Derek will make it through, they always do."

"Can we see her bio, at least?" Savannah begged. "I don't know what it is, there's just something about her…"

"We can ask for it, if you promise to be a little bit interested in other people too."

Savannah nodded, grinning "I promise."

"Okay, then." Weiss agreed. The woman running the agency reentered the room, still sporting the sunny smile.

"Um, we ran into a girl on the way here that kind of hinted at her being up for adoption." Savannah mentioned cautiously.

"What's her name?" the woman questioned.

"Becca Montgomery"

The woman's smile dimmed slightly. "Ah yes. Becca."

"Is there something wrong with her?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Oh, no! Becca's very sweet, she's a great kid. Her story's sad, very sad. Her parents gave her up when she was, I don't know, maybe six months old, they had meant to come back for her, but she's been in and out of foster homes for maybe 13 and half years. A permanent home would be great for her."

Weiss shook his head, almost marveling at his wife's ability to find anyone that needed help anywhere.

"I can give you the address of her foster home. It would be great if you two could adopt her."

"Weiss?" Savannah asked, pleadingly.

"Okay, give us the address." He agreed. It was worth talking to an unfamiliar teenager just to see that magical smile light up his wife's face.

When they had returned to their apartment, Weiss headed for the shower, and Savannah headed for her phone. She dialed Addison's number with a smile blooming on her face, and Derek's voice immediately filled her apartment.

"You've reached Addison Shepard. Don't tell her I changed her voicemail or she'll kill me. _BEEP…_"

"Hey, Addy, It's Sav. I'm adopting! Or, we're adopting. It's this really sweet teenager; she looks just like you…. Anyway, I'll tell you more when you call back and we go to her foster home. Hope you and Derek are doing well, give him my love. Talk to you soon."

A few days later, Savannah and Weiss were on their way to Becca's foster home. They knocked on the door and a frazzled-looking woman opened it.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

"Hi, I'm Savannah and this is my husband Weiss and we're here about adopting Becca Montgomery?"

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh. Sure, come in."

Savannah and Weiss followed her into the apartment, sitting down on the couch the woman gestured toward.

"I'm afraid you come at a bit of a bad time." The woman stated, wring her hands.

"We can come back, if you need us to." Weiss offered.

"No, no, you misunderstand me. Becca ran away yesterday afternoon." The woman admitted.

"Ran away?" Savannah repeated. She looked around, expecting to see police, missing posters, milk cartons, something to show that a child had disappeared from this place. "You haven't done anything! Couldn't you at least call the police or something? Do you know how she's getting around? This is New York, she could be killed!"

"There's no point in calling the police." The woman sighed. "We know exactly where she went."

"Where?"

The woman sighed again, glancing at the floor. "She went to find her birth parents. Or parent, I'm not really sure about that part. Anyway, we know almost for a fact that she went to Seattle.

Savannah shook her head. "I sure hope she's okay. We were in Seattle recently, it's very rainy. Not a very good vacation spot, but they have a great hospital there. So at least she won't get hurt once she gets there."

Weiss stood up slowly. "We should go then."

Savannah nodded, following her husband out the door.

"Good luck with the adoption. Yours probably won't run away right before the holidays." The woman said bitterly.

Savannah opened her mouth to reply, but Weiss tightened his grip on her shoulder, and she closed it again, heading out the door with a sigh.

_A/N: I know the first chapter kind of sucks. But it gets better. Seriously. Please review, comment are appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The bell indicating that someone was coming in rang through Joe's. Meredith turned to the door out of habit, even though she knew it wouldn't be Derek. Izzie sighed as she watched her friend stare hopefully at the door. Poor, poor Meredith. Instead of McDreamy, an unfamiliar teenage girl entered the bar.

"Is she even allowed in here?" Izzie whispered to Meredith under her breath.

Joe, unfortunately, heard her, and looked at the girl inquiringly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-one." the girl said hopefully.

Izzie snorted disbelievingly, causing a confused Meredith to look up from her tequila glass.

"You need an ID before you try and order anything." Joe reminded her.

She nodded. "Obviously." She sank onto the seat next to Meredith, who surveyed her as her unkempt auburn hair flew of its own accord in front of her face, looking thoughtful.

"Are you really 21?" Meredith asked skeptically.

The girl just stared at her with familiar light blueish-green eyes. "Are you kidding me? I'm just exhausted and need somewhere to sit down."

"Where'd you come from?" Izzie asked, sounding interested.

"New York."

"Wow, that's a long way."

"Yeah, it is." the girl said with a nod of agreement. She sighed, forcing herself to stand up. "I better go. This probably isn't where teenagers hang out." She raised her eyebrows at the empty shot glasses in front of Meredith. "Nice meeting you..."

"Meredith Grey." Meredith said with another gulp of tequila.

The girl smiled, extending her hand to Meredith. "Becca Montgomery."

As she made to get up from the stool, still concentrating on Izzie and Meredith, a piece of paper fell out of her jacket pocket. Izzie leaned down and picked it up. Becca took it from her, blushing. "My birth certificate." she said as she noticed the curious glances the two women were giving her. "I think my family lives somewhere around here."

There was an awkward pause. "Oh. Well, good luck with that." Meredith said.

Izzie glanced at her friend scoldingly. "We'd love to help you find who you're looking for, if you want."

"Thanks, I'll keep that it mind." Becca said, waving to Joe and turning toward the door. "Oh, and it was nice meeting you two." she called as the door clanged shut behind her.

Three hours later, Izzie's proposal was the only thing on Becca's mind. It had started to pour about an hour after she left Joe's, and the rain was soaking her clothes, which had begun to stick to her skin about half an hour after that.

"I hate Seattle." she muttered to herself. Becca then noticed a taxi pulling up in front of Joe's, and Izzie standing next to it. After a moment's hesitation, she ran over, smiling at Izzie innocently.

"Hey, Izzie." Becca greeted. "Long time, no see."

Izzie looked her over with raised eyebrows. "You need somewhere to stay, don't you?"

Becca sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Izzie nodded with a small smile. "Hop in."

"Thank you so much." Becca gushed, sliding down the seat until she was next to Meredith. "Hey, Meredith."

"Hi." Meredith said, trying her hardest not to slur.

Becca grimaced at the strong smell of alcohol surrounding the woman next to her, resisting the urge to scream out in relief as the taxi pulled to a stop in front of a huge brown house. Izzie led Meredith inside, followed by Becca, who was shocked at the size of the house. A man came down the stairs, not seeming at all surprised by Meredith's state. "What happened this time?" he sighed, not noticing Becca standing behind his friend.

"I don't know, I think she saw McDreamy with Addison again or something." Izzie said, not sounding concerned.

Becca just stood there, listening in confusion as the adults prattled on and on about this "McDreamy". When finally she could stand it no longer, she inquired "Who's McDreamy?"

The man jumped as he spotted Becca standing behind Izzie. "Who are you?"

"Becca Montgomery. Izzie said I could stay here until I found my family. Supposedly, they live somewhere around here."

The man regarded her suspiciously.

"No, really. I even have my birth certificate." She waved a crumpled piece of paper at him in desperation.

His expression softened. "Nice to meet you, I'm George O'Malley."

"So, who's McDreamy?" Becca repeated.

Noone replied. The silence was broken only when Meredith stated "I think I'm going to throw up.", and ran for the bathroom.

"He's Meredith's ex-boyfriend, as of three weeks ago. Or was it four, time seems to fly by when you work your life away." Izzie answered. She immediately changed the subject. "So, um, I'll get you an old T-shirt or something and make you comfortable on the living room couch. Eventually we can fix our spare room for you, but we have to be at work early tomorrow and its already around one."

Becca nodded gratefully. "That's fine withe me. Thanks again for letting me stay here."

Izzie smiled compassionately. "No problem, Becca."

Once Izzie and George found two blankets, a pillow, and an old Dartmouth T-shirt of Meredith's for Becca to sleep in, she settled down onto the couch, folded her birth certificate carefully into her bag, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Becca awoke early the next morning, too nervous to really sleep. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, wanting to go back to sleep but not wanting to deal with the nightmares that would most likely follow. She heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly turned around to look at whatever person who was coming down.

"Hi, George." she greeted with a yawn.

He jumped. "God, Becca, you scared me."

"Sorry." she said apologetically.

"You're up early." he stated.

"Yeah, I don't sleep very well." she replied.

"You want something to eat? I have to be at work soon, so I was going to make some cereal."

"Sure." Becca agreed, pushing herself into a standing position and following George into the kitchen. A puddle of water was sitting near the refrigerator, unseen.

"Hey George, do you guys have any milk?" she asked, reaching towards the refrigerator door. Her foot slipped, her ankle twisted, and she immediately fell backward, her head colliding with a bang into the hard kitchen floor. Her vision spun for a moment before everything went black. George heard the noise and turned around to see Becca sprawled across the floor, unmoving.

"Becca?" he asked uncertainly, stepping closer to her. He saw the water sitting innocently next to the fridge and realized in seconds what must have happened. "Becca?" he repeated loudly. She still didn't move or reply.

"Izzie!" he yelled up the stairs, fearing to move too far away from Becca in case she woke up or showed any other sign of movement.

Izzie peered over the railing of the staircase at him, too far away to see Becca. "What?"

"It's Becca, I think she's had a concussion." he answered, his tone worried and almost frantic.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked, craning her neck around Izzie to try to get a better view of the situation. When this attempt failed, she headed down the stairs to stand next to George and the unconscious Becca. "Have you called an ambulance?"

"I'll do that now."

"I guess I'll go get her birth certificate. They might want to contact her family if she's in the hospital." Izzie said, going down the stairs and grabbing Becca's bag that was resting on the floor next to the couch.

Meredith knelt down by Becca and took her pulse. "Her pulse is pretty normal."

Izzie nodded, not even able to crack a smile. George reentered the room with a grim look on his face. "The ambulance is on its way."

The ambulance arrived in a few minutes, getting them to the hospital within fifteen minutes of the time Becca had collapsed. She still hadn't moved, even with the constant bumping of the ambulance as it sped down the streets to Seattle Grace Hospital. The three interns watched motionlessly as the stretcher was wheeled into the hospital. They remained like this until George finally checked his watch.

"We're going to be late." he stated quietly. "We'll check on Becca during rounds, okay?"

The others nodded, following George into the hospital to find Bailey and their fellow interns; Meredith praying that neither of the Shepard's were in charge of Becca's case. Mercifully, Meredith, George, and Izzie made it to the locker room with five minutes until the beginning of rounds, leaving just enough time for them to throw on their scrubs and follow Bailey out the door to begin the day. They reached Becca's room after a few minutes, with Christina and Izzie already assigned to their cases for the day. Meredith read her chart, too nervous to look up and see which attending was assigned to this case.

"Good morning, everybody." greeted the cocky, overly chipper voice of Derek Shepard.

Meredith shut her eyes tightly, then ever-so-slowly reopened them. Nope. It was still Derek. Where was a shooting star when you needed one?

_A/N: I am SO SORRY it took me this long to update! I already have the next chapter or so written, so it all depends on when I can get it up tomorrow since I get to go paint things at my pool from 9-5; then go to a friend's party after that. Again, I apologize for the inconvience, and hope_ _some of you guys are still reading and enjoy this chapter. It was meant to be longer, but I'm getting kicked off the computer so...sorry for the filler too. ;). It gets better. What more could you want then Derek on Becca's case since she's staying with Meredith? ;)_

_-Allie_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dr. Grey, why don't you tell us what's wrong with our patient?" Bailey said.

"Becca Montgomery, age 14. Had a concussion this morning and test have shown a blood clot forming near the brain."

"And what would you do to fix this, Dr. Grey?"

Meredith thought for a moment. "Make her comfortable and perform evasive surgery as soon as possible."

"Good work, Dr. Grey. You've got this case." Derek said with an awkward grin in her direction. George shot her a sympathetic look as he exited the room with Alex.

"I'm going to book the OR for her surgery. Page me if she wakes up." Derek ordered, leaving the room.

Meredith sighed. "I hate you." she breathed after he was halfway down the hall.

"What did I do?" Becca asked, sounding confused.

Meredith jumped. "Becca, god, don't do that. How long have you been awake?"

"Like, a minute, maybe? I don't know, I woke up when that man left."

"You mean Dr. Shepard. He's the head of neurosurgery here at the hospital."

"Why is the head of neurosurgery in my room? I only had a concussion, I can go, right?" Becca noticed just then what Meredith was wearing. "Are you a doctor?"

"I'm an intern. Dr. Shepard, technically, is your doctor."

"An intern? What's that, some technical jargon?"

"Yeah basically." Meredith replied with a smile. "It's a seven-year program where you're basically doing grunt work and figuring out what field you want to go into. A field would be like neurosurgery or cardiology."

"I knew that." Becca replied with a laugh.

"I have to page Dr. Shepard, you know, since you're awake now." Meredith said, pushing a button on your pager.

"Meredith? What's wrong with me?" Becca asked quietly.

"The concussion you had caused a blood clot to form in your brain, Dr. Shepard went to go book an operating room for your surgery. He'll be able to tell you more about this than I can."

"Good morning, Meredith, Becca." Derek greeted, re-entering the room.

"Dr. Shepard, right?" Becca asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"That's me." He replied with a sincere smile. "Now, the collapse you had this morning, was it prompted by anything?"

"You mean like dizziness? No, I just slipped."

Derek scribbled something on the chart. "So, Becca. Your concussion caused you to be out longer then you would normally because it caused a blood clot to form near your brain. If we don't perform surgery soon, it could increase in size and cause internal bleeding, which would in turn cause brain damage." He smiled awkwardly. "You've also sprained your ankle but there isn't a surgery for that though."

Becca swallowed slightly. "So when is the surgery?"

"I've books an OR for tomorrow morning, bright and early/" he paused. "Do you have any questions?"

"How long is the surgery?"

"Only a few hours long, it won't take forever."

"Are you any good?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm the best we have."

"Will you have to shave my head?"

"Hair makes it difficult to cut open the head, so yes."

Becca frowned. "Oh."

"It'll grow back eventually." Derek said, sounding sympathetic.

"Is the surgery risky?" she asked.

"Well, there are risks in every surgery we perform, but I assure you, few patients have died on my operating table."

"Okay… I guess I'll see you in the morning then." Becca said, trying to fast forward past the dreaded question she knew was coming.

"Wait one more thing. Do you have any family you'd like for us to contact so that they know what's going on? Since you're under 18, we shouldn't operate without a parent or guardian's permission."

"I'm not in touch with my family at the moment." Becca replied stiffly.

"So there isn't anyone we can contact?" Derek pressed.

"No." Becca lied effortlessly. After all, in New York, emancipations and runaways were a touchy subject for most people. No one had ever questioned her about her situation before.

Derek looked unconvinced. "Who brought you in?"

"Meredith, George, and Izzie." Becca replied with a glance toward the intern, who had been silent throughout the exchange.

He looked over at Meredith for verification, who nodded. "Dr. Grey, can I see you in the hallway for a moment?"

Meredith nodded. "Sure."

"Derek turned to Becca with a polite smile. "Excuse us."

Once the door had shut behind them, Derek surveyed Meredith questionably, his gaze pleading for answers.

"She's from New York. She came here looking for family. She needed somewhere to stay. That's all I know."

"Do me a favor, then. Try to find out something from her, and if you do, contact her family and find me. I find it hard to believe that a 14-year-old could make it from New York to Seattle without some kind of assistance."

Meredith nodded, turning away form Derek and going back to Becca's room.

"What did he want?"

"I don't know, there was some errand he needed done." Meredith lied.

"Um, Meredith? Will you do me a favor?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, sure."

Becca handed Meredith the piece of paper that she instantly recognized as her birth certificate. "Can you…find them for me?"

"Meredith nodded. "Of course."

Meredith didn't remember Becca's request again until lunch, when she and Izzie were taking the elevator down to the cafeteria.

"So, how's Satan doing today?" Meredith asked scathingly.

"She's fine." Izzie replied with raised eyebrows.

"I have Becca's birth certificate. She asked me to tell her family about her surgery tomorrow."

"Ohh. Let me read." Izzie said excitedly, snatching the piece of paper from Meredith. "Oh my god."

"What?" Meredith asked. Izzie didn't reply, just stared at the paper, transfixed. "What?" Meredith repeated, sounding annoyed and impatient.

""It says on here that her parents are Derek Shepard and Addison Montgomery." Izzie said in disbelief.

"Let me see that." Meredith said, sounding skeptical. Her eyes scanned quickly. _Rebecca Montgomery, born May 5th, 1991, to Derek…_"Oh my god." Meredith breathed as the elevator stopped at the ground floor.

_A/N: Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter and I hope that everybody will like it. I've written the next chapter and that it just needs to be typed up so it'll be up soon. Please read (well if you've made it this far then I guess you've already read the chapter…) and review. Thanks to all the reviewers!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meredith and Izzie walked silently to the cafeteria and their usual table where George was waiting for them.

"Where's Christina?" Meredith asked.

"Surgery." George replied. "How's Becca?"

"She has to have surgery; her collapse caused a blood clot near her brain." Meredith replied quietly.

George nodded. "I thought she had been unconscious way too long."

"We found out who her parents are too." Izzie added with a glance at Meredith.

"Anyone we know?" George asked.

Neither of them replied, exchanging worried glances. Meredith finally spoke up. "Derek, her father is Derek." She stated. George stared at her skeptically, waiting for her or Izzie to burst out laughing, or for them to find the lie in their faces. He didn't.

"Shepard? Seriously?" he asked finally.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm…weighing my options." Meredith said with a guilty look toward the ground.

"What options? You either tell him, or you don't. it doesn't take very long to weigh those 'options'." Izzie replied, sounding annoyed.

"I'll tell him…" Meredith said, reluctantly. "…eventually."

"I guess I'll tell Addison, considering everything between you two; that could be quite an awkward conversation." Izzie said. "But you have to promise you will actually tell him about her."

Meredith sighed. "I promise. Thanks for telling Addison, I'd rather talk to Derek than Satan. He will probably be a lot more understanding."

Izzie smiled. "No problem."

"And, as an added bonus, it might mess up their relationship." Meredith added to herself with a grin.

But unfortunately, Meredith still spent all afternoon dreading the conversation she knew she eventually would have to have with Derek. After two hours, though, Meredith could no longer ignore Becca's hopeful stares every time she walked into the room to check on her, or even look at Derek knowing that there was a 14-yearold girl waiting to get to know him and he didn't even know it. So she decided to just suck it up and tell him. She found him in the hallway, pouring over some sort of chart. He didn't see her standing behind him, so it was up to her to say something.

"Derek." She stated quietly.

He looked up from the chart to stare at her. "Meredith."

She shuffled her feet slightly, unsure of exactly what to say. How do you tell a man that he has a 14-year-old daughter he didn't know anyway?

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I have the names of Becca's parents." Meredith said awkwardly.

He nodded. "So, you contacted then and told them about her surgery."

"Not exactly." She replied, slowly pulling the piece of paper out from her scrub pocket. "I guess I'll do that now." She paused. "You know her parents, Dr. Shepard."

He glanced up at her, eyes gleaming with interest. "Really?"

She nodded uneasily. "Both her parents work here."

"I knew she looked familiar." Derek breathed. "Her mom's that nurse, she had red hair, she was with O' Malley…"

"Olivia." Meredith interrupted." It's not her, she's way too young to have a 14-year-old kid." She sighed; disgusted with herself for thinking Derek would immediately guess the answer and allow her to stay silent. "Her father is a neurosurgeon, he's known around here as Dr. McDreamy."

He just looked confused. "Who's that?"

Meredith placed her hand over her eyes in utter frustration and shoved the piece of paper at him. "Read and educate yourself."

Derek's eyes widened as he looked at the paper. "HOLY CRAP!" he yelled.

Richard appeared in the hallway. "Shepard, what the hell is going on down here! I can hear you from my office!"

"Nothing." Derek replied taking a deep breath. "Nothing, I have to go." He turned away from them and took off down the hall.

Richard glanced at Meredith, who only shrugged before heading down the hall in the opposite direction from Derek.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Izzie went straight from lunch to the neonatal wing to try and find Addison. Unfortunately, as soon as she did, she found out that she has to scrub in on a surgery, delaying their conversation for around two hours. Afterwards, Izzie stared at Addison and took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she has to say.

"Dr. Montgomery- Shepard, umm, I- sorry, I have no idea how to say this." Izzie said, somewhat nervously.

"It's okay." Addison replied, sounding more confused than nervous.

"There's a girl staying with us, her name is Becca Montgomery. She is schedules for surgery tomorrow; and Meredith asked me to contact her mother for her." Izzie paused.

"Her birth certificate says she's yours and Dr. Shepard's."

Addison's bright eyes widened with shock, and she felt like she could no longer stand up. She sank into the closest chair to her, not noticing it was a wheelchair. It started moving backwards slowly.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepard-" Izzie said, reaching out to grab the chair.

"Addison shrieked as the chair began to pick up speed. "Holy crap!" she finally managed to swing her feet forward, and drag them on the ground, which stopped the chair from moving.

Richard shook his head at her from his place down the hall where she was, arms crossed. "I'm banning that word in this hospital from now on."

"Crap?" Addison asked, smiling slightly. "I'm not going to ask." She looked down at her shoes, biting her lip. "Ugh…that just totally ruined my shoes."

She smoothed her red hair out of her face, trying to restore some resemblance of order to her brain. "Have you seen Derek today?"

"I saw him earlier, I yelled at him about disrupting my hospital with similar language." Richard replied. His eyes softened as he surveyed his former intern.

"Is there something going on that I need to know about?"

Addison shook her head. "I just need to talk to Derek. Do you know where he went?"

"No. he seemed to disappear after Grey told him something, I didn't get any details."

She nodded, glancing at Izzie. "So, Meredith told him?"

"She was supposed to." Izzie said

Addison nodded again. "Dr. Stevens, do you think you could cover me for a few minutes?"

"Sure."

She headed off down the hallway. Richard looked over at Izzie curiously. "Stevens, do you have any idea what is going on?"

Addison found Derek sitting on the bench outside of the hospital, his head in his hands. She sat down next to him silently, not even sure if he had seen her coming.

"Derek." She said quietly.

He raised his head and looked at her. "Addison."

"Did Meredith tell you about Becca? "She asked bluntly, not seeing the point of beating around the bush.

He nodded; looking confused. "She told you?"

"Stevens did." she paused. "Have you met her?"

"She's one of my patients." He paused, think of what to say next. "She looks like you, you know."

Addison smiled. "So she got the hair?"

"She got the hair." Derek confirmed, a smile beginning to form on his lips. It disappeared almost immediately though. "Addy, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Our relationship isn't stable enough for a kid, especially not a teenage one who has to have brain surgery tomorrow."

"Thank you for stating the obvious-wait, what do you mean she's having brain surgery tomorrow?"

"Derek sighed. "She collapsed at Meredith's somehow, and a blood clot formed in her brain. I have to perform the evasive procedure tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry, Derek." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

He stared at the hand in disgust for a moment, almost as if he was going to push it away, but then relaxed, as if he was grateful for the comfort. He reached up and intertwined his hand with hers.

"We'll talk about what to do after her surgery tomorrow." He said quietly.

"Shouldn't we talk to her before she goes into surgery, like maybe tonight?"

Derek shrugged. "I'm not sure if that's such a good idea, wouldn't it worry her too much, considering I'm operating on her?"

"I don't know, Derek." Addison sighed. "I guess I'll see her tomorrow morning afterwards. I get off in half an hour."

Derek nodded, watching his wife walk away broodingly.

Becca stared at Christina as she walked in with Meredith. "Does my mother really work here?" she sighed, annoyed that her amazing eavesdropping skills weren't getting her the straight answers she wanted and so Christina was her best shot at getting her the answer.

"You mean Satan? Yeah, she works here."

"Why do you guys call her that?"

"Because he is Satan." Christina replied.

Meredith shot Christina a warning look.

"What? You've said it, even Izzie'ssaid it. A woman who cheats on her husband and breaks up his relationship with his new girlfriend is Satan. It's that simple."

"She cheated on my dad?" Becca asked, looking thunder-struck.

"With his best friend." Christina confirmed. "And sufficiently broke up Derek and Meredith when she came from New York."

"My dad is Mcdreamy?"

"Your dad isn't a bad person, Bec." Meredith amended. "He just didn't tell me he was married until he showed up and told me herself. He didn't want to remember." She paused trying not to let her obvious hurt show. "And when the time came to choose, he figured he had to at least try and forgive her for what she did."

"That doesn't make him a bad person? It sounds like he acted like-"

"Christina!" Meredith interrupted her eyes wide.

"What? It's not like she never heard the word before." Meredith shook her head in exasperation.

Becca listened to the exchange with a half-smile on her face, which dimmed as she thought of her next question. "So, do they know I'm here?"

"Sure, maybe." Becca muttered, scowling slightly.

Becca couldn't sleep. Nerves bounced around in her stomach, making it clench tightly and painfully every time she thought of her surgery or those newfound revelations about her parents' relationship or rather their lack of relationship on top of her ankle throbbing painfully every few seconds.

Sloan had told her that showing up wouldn't be easy on them, that they were going through a pretty hard time as it was; but she had never expected this. She hadn't given Sloan's words a second thought when he said those things, hadn't even pictured walking into the web of lies she now found herself. This was her punishment for never giving any action a second thought in her entire life. The door to her room creaked open, and she looked over suspiciously, expecting a burglar or something.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" Derek asked.

Becca shook her head. "I was already up." She replied quietly.

"Don't be nervous." He said softly. "The surgery isn't that risky, you'll be fine. I'm the best we have."

Becca nodded. "Okay."

Derek stepped closer to her, exhaling nervously. "So, you cam from New York." He stated. "I used to live in New York."

"Yeah, I lived there up until a few days before Thanksgiving."

"It's nice up there."

"Yeah. Becca said, looking slightly confused as to why Derek kept beating around the bush.

"Look, this is hard for me to say." Derek said. "I, neither of us, wanted to give you up."

"Don't tell me that." Becca snapped, her eyes flashing angrily. "I've been going between foster homes for thirteen years; every single family who shipped me off sold me that line. You wanted a better life foe me, I get it."

Derek sat down on to the hospital bed next to his daughter. "We really did."

"I'm sorry." Becca said, trying to hide the tears glistening in her bluish-green eyes. "It wasn't supposed to go like this…" she trailed off, looking guilty.

Derek secured the ice-pack on her ankle, numbing the pain a bit and wrapped his arms around her; feeling her relax into his embrace.

"Do you want me to stay here tonight?" he murmured. He felt her nod into his shoulder.

"That isn't too weird for you?"

"Are you kidding? What kind of father would I be if I didn't stay with my daughter the night before her surgery?" he joked.

Becca grinned. "Thanks, Dr. Shepard." Her eyes started to close slowly.

"No problem." He replied. "And call me Derek."


End file.
